Why Do You Like Julian Bernardino's The Amazing World of Gumball Characters?
Here is a reason why you love Julian Bernardino's The Amazing World of Gumball characters. Cast *Gumball Tristopher Watterson (voiced by Logan Grove, seasons 1–2 and season 3 episode: "The Kids"; Jacob Hopkins, rest of season 3-onward) is a 12-year-old4 mostly mischievous light blue cat who lives with his family in the fictional American city of Elmore. He attends Elmore Junior High in the seventh grade with his brother Darwin, who is 10 years old.5 Often finding himself and Darwin in various antics which end up getting them into trouble, episodes in the series' first season characterized Gumball as well-meaning in his actions, but with naive tendencies; throughout the show's progression, he has since established himself as a more serious character capable of logical thinking and prone to sarcasm. *Despite his rambunctious behavior and occasional lapses in judgement, he is ultimately a loyal, straightforward, and kindhearted person at heart. A recurring theme throughout the series is his crush on his classmate Penny Fitzgerald, who in turn shares the same feelings for him. They initially struggle to properly express their feelings for each other until the episode "The Shell", where he finally works up the nerve to express his feelings to her after she reveals her true form, and they begin dating.6 It was revealed in "The Name" that Gumball's real name is Zach, though by the end of the episode, he legally changes his name to Gumball. In the premiere of season 3 it is revealed that Gumball and Darwin are part of a small fraction of people who don't age past a certain point, which by the end of the episode causes them to regress to a point slightly before puberty. *Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III (voiced by Kwesi Boakye, seasons 1–2 and season 3 episode: "The Kids"; Terrell Ransom, Jr., rest of season 3-onward), a 10 year old7 orange goldfish, is Gumball's best friend and adoptive brother. Initially given to Gumball as a pet, Darwin later sprouted legs and subsequently became a full member of the Watterson family. The series' first season depicted Darwin with a tendency to be more naive and gullible than others, due to his sudden introduction into the world; subsequent seasons established his more serious side, including the ability to think logically and, in "The Words", speak his mind freely.8 Although Gumball can sometimes be a negative influence on him, Darwin is extremely loyal to Gumball and often helps him out of sticky situations. Darwin is based on Ben Bocquelet's long time friend Paul, however, his named is based on the famous real-life scientist Charles Darwin. *Anais Watterson (voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski), a pink rabbit, is Gumball and Darwin's precocious 4-year-old9 sister. She is considered a child prodigy, to the point that she attends Elmore Junior High with her brothers. Gumball resents the fact that she is always telling him what to do, but nonetheless loves her and acknowledges her good intentions. Although impatient with her brother, she often tags along with him on his misadventures as a voice of reason, usually having to help Gumball out of situations caused by these misadventures. She has, however, been shown to not be above manipulating her family to get what she wants. Despite her intellectualism, she still shows typical childlike behavior, including an obsession with the children's television character Daisy the Donkey, and has tried to fit in with Gumball and Darwin on numerous occasions. She attends Eighth grade at Elmore Junior High, which Gumball and Darwin are unaware of due to them "filtering" out anyone or anything that isn't part of their lives. *Nicole Watterson (née Senicourt) (voiced by Teresa Gallagher), a blue cat, is Gumball, Darwin and Anais' mother, who carries the main responsibility of her family's upkeep, and is 38 years old, performing house chores and working long hours at The Rainbow Factory. A workaholic, she is often over-stressed and possesses a short temper. She acts as a guide to her sons, Gumball and Darwin when they get in a tough spot with their misadventures. Competitive by nature, Nicole is a master martial artist, and is very agile and flexible. Despite her overstressed and short-tempered personality, she is still sweet and kindhearted and shows much affection for her family. *(voiced by Dan Russell), aged 40, is an overweight pink rabbit, is Gumball, Darwin and Anais' father. Richard, a stay-at-home dad, spends most of his time sleeping, eating, and watching television. Named "the laziest person in Elmore" since 1983,10 he has a large appetite and is a voracious eater. Richard often serves as a third-wheel to his sons' misadventures and cares deeply for his family despite his lethargic nature. Richard was originally written for being a dog, but was finally changed by rabbit. *Frankie Watterson (voiced by Rich Fulcher) is the conman rat and ex-husband of Granny Jojo and the father of Richard who abandoned them a long time ago. In "The Signature", after his apartment went down due to his overdue rent, he returns to the Watterson household, and he reunited with Richard, only to scam him of taking over the house. The Wattersons stop him, while Frankie looks back to the day he left his son. He then decides to reunite the whole Watterson family. *Joanna "Granny Jojo" Watterson (voiced by Sandra Dickinson) is the Watterson children's 63-year-old grandmother and also Richard's mother. She is a pink rabbit who speaks in a New York accent. In the season 1 episode "The Kiss", she is depicted as a general annoyance to the family, doing nothing but watching police dramas on television, and with Nicole and Richard always leaving the house whenever she makes a visit. She was previously married to a traveling conman named Frankie Watterson, who abandoned her and a young Richard under the pretense of going out to buy milk; she later remarries to Louie, a local Elmore senior citizen, in "The Signature", despite Richard's initial disapproval. *Louie (voiced by Shane Rimmer) is an elderly mouse and a former member of a close-knit crew of Elmore senior citizens which includes Betty, Donald, and Marvin Finklehimer.12 In "The Man" it is revealed that he was dating Joanna Watterson,13 whom he marries in "The Signature", making him Richard's stepfather and Gumball, Darwin, and Anais' stepgrandfather.11 *Mr. and Mrs. Senicourt (voiced by Peter Sterner and Jessica McDonald) are Nicole's parents, seen in flashbacks during the season 5 episode "The Choices". Mr. Senicourt is a short, fat cat (resembling Grumpy Cat) with a short temper, while Mrs. Senicourt is tall and thin, yet snobbish. They both disapprove of their daughter's relationship with Richard; Mr Senicourt slammed the door in his face when he came to visit Nicole, and neither parent showed up to their wedding. Mrs. Senicourt, however, burst into tears when Nicole moved out, showing a perhaps softer side. Mr. Senicourt just turned and went back inside. Category:Julian Bernardino